A Dark Visit
by YouCanFindMeAtCannes
Summary: Chi-Chi is left all alone on a cold winter night, without Goku to protect her, what will she do when a stranger shows up with more than just a friendly visit on his mind?


This is a nice little one shot I've been dying to get out there for readers to enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy a little dark, sex fantasy! O_O Just a warning I'm a very detailed lemon writer so be warned, not for the kiddos! Enjoy!

It was dark, winter was moving in fast and a few snow flurries were beginning to fall from the cold black sky. I had a small fire burning in your fire place inside our small home in a remote forest. These were one of the most romantic nights, and of course I'm home alone while my husband, the so called "World's strongest" warrior was nowhere to be found. I decided I would wait before I prepared dinner just in case we decided to out and eat. Bulma relieved me of my mother duties tonight by taking care of Gohan for tonight. It was weird being alone in the house, since either Goku or Gohan was always here. The snow grew thicker causing a light frost to appear on the house windows. Even with such cold conditions outside my fireplace kept me nice and warm, which I would exchange for a nice and warm husband, if he ever came home. I had everything laid out, a nice four layers of blankets right in front of the fireplace where we would hopefully spend the night. The thought of this made me blush, I had to focus my mind elsewhere, I was like a horny teenager. I decided on a long, hot shower to at least clear my mind. I got up from the couch and headed down the hall, that's when I thought I heard a knock at the door. I stopped and spoke out, "Hello, Anyone there?" After a few moments of silence I continued to my bathroom stripping out of my clothes and turning on the hot water, which immediately covered my body sending a shiver down my spine, this only made me horny. I decided to handle my little problem, since of course, Goku was nowhere to be found.

I slid one hand in between my thighs and start to slowly massage my sensitive bud, this immediately caused my eyes to roll back in my head. The feeling was so good it was overwhelming. I continued to rotate my bud until I was close. I pressed my back up against the wall of the shower and used my free hand to massage and rub my nipples, this nearly pushed me over the edge.

*In the forest a few yards out*

*Someone watched Chi-Chi's home a few yards out, standing and breathing the only sign of life near this dark figure was the cold air covering each breath.*

These woods seemed like a strange place tonight, I looked around and tried to focus, but this feeling was too much. I have maintained control of my sense most of my life, but tonight….I would be an animal, nothing more. I stood there and stared at the small house in front of me, so vulnerable. Who would be brave enough to live out here. I could feel the cold, but it had no effect on me. I stood there breathing, planning my attack on this female who happened to be unprotected. I wouldn't hurt her, unless that's how she preferred it, I would give her anything that would make her scream my name in pain or pleasure, the choice was hers tonight. Her scent was so strong; was that an invitation? So silly of her to pleasure herself, of all nights. I could feel myself growing inside of my black shorts, matched with a black shirt. Barefooted, no need for shoes….I felt amazing. Besides, my kind has never had a problem surviving in such harsh conditions. Maybe because I wasn't from this planet I was able to have such heightened senses…Who knows…But I do know that tonight, this woman would be mine. With or without her consent.

The dark figure moved closer to the small Son Goku home, planning his attack on Chi-Chi as she was completely helpless. She would be at his mercy, her fate now rest in his hands.

*Back in the shower*

I was so close, I sped up my rhythms as I feel my orgasm building in my lower body, I thought of all the things I wanted Goku to do to me once he got home, I needed him so bad. I was now moaning with each rotation of my bud and nipple in unison. I was losing contact with reality and losing myself within my building orgasm. With the thought of him inside me I came so hard I nearly fell over in the shower, I moaned so loud if I had neighbors they probably would have heard me. I slid one finger inside myself as I came quick and hard merging my own fluids with the water of the shower. My eyes closed tight as my entire body shook with ecstasy as I rode out my orgasm enjoying every minute of it. My breathing was heavy now as I continued fingering myself until I had another mini orgasm right after my first one. I was now moaning Goku's name as I came thinking of him having his way with me, in complete control. After a few moments of pure bliss, I remembered I would call Bulma before heading to bed. I pushed back the shower curtain and looked at the bathroom clock, nearly 11 pm. I cleansed myself and jumped out of the shower wearing a long shirt that just barely covered my ass. Goku would love this if he was here, I remember the first day I wore it around the house; I didn't get a single piece of house work done that day because we were either having sex, in the middle of sex, or ending sex. I think I could have slept a year after that day.

I walked back into the living room grabbing the telephone as I sat down and dialed up Bulma's number. We started with small chit chat,

"Hey Bulma, How's my little Gohan doing?", she seemed excited to be babysitting a teenager but either way she was doing me a huge favor tonight.

"He's doing great Chi, He's over here trying out some new bots I just built for Vegeta to use during his training", of course the minute Gohan was out of my sight he's training instead of studying. Not in the mood to play the role of "mother" I looked over it and we began a new topic, which caused me to pace back and forth as we talked;

"Still no sign of Goku? It's getting late Chi, why not call him and see where he is?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice; keeping tabs on the world's strongest warrior seemed rather odd.

"I'm sure he will make his way home soon, it's getting late. It's almost 1 a.m.", I looked out the window to see a pair of eyes staring back at me. I screamed and dropped the phone as I could hear Bulma calling out to me asking was I okay. I was backed against the wall, afraid to move. Was someone out here watching me, and if so….who? Bulma's continuous calls of my name bought me out of my trance and I slowly picked up the phone and spoke, "Hey, I think I'm okay. I think being alone is just making me paranoid I'm so used to someone being here", Bulma didn't seem so sure about that answer, "You sure you don't want to come over? You're out there alone and it's not safe at night Chi-Chi". Was Bulma not aware that I could take care of myself? I was the daughter of a king for crying out loud. I tried to give her some comforting words, "It's fine Bulma, just my imagin..", and with that the phone went dead and power in the house went out. Someone was here, and it's too late for her to scream for help.

*Outside the Son Goku house*

The dark figure watched Chi-Chi pace back and forth as she talked on the phone to someone, her clothing was so….revealing. The things I would do to this woman. I could spot the palms of her rear begging to be spanked showing just beneath her long shirt, no panties…nice. I planned out my attack, cut the power and give this woman no chance to escape or cry for help, she would be mine tonight.

*Inside the house*

Chi-Chi didn't panic, she decided if she was going to live through this ordeal she would need to stay level headed. She started to slowly back up when bumped into something hard….Before she could turn around she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, this mysterious man whispered in her ear, "Well, well…what do we have here? A woman left unattended in the middle of the woods….half naked", he was breathing down her neck, she could feel his hard erection up against her. He already had plans. She tried pushing his arm off her waist but he pulled her tighter with each tug. He wrapped both arms around her waist and began placing small kisses on her neck, this caused her breathing to speed up. She couldn't just let some guy "have his way with her" in her own house, she spoke through pants of breath and the moans she was trying to suppress, "Who…..are….you…?" He continued to kiss and bite all over her neck, he licked a trail up to her ear and started kissing and nibbling on it as he spoke, "Not important, you are mine tonight…", He slid one hand underneath her shirt massaging her bud causing her to lay her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and embraced the moment briefly until she swung an elbow over her shoulder and missed because this man was so fast, he wasn't human…, she took this moment to run for safety but tripped near the fire place falling on the bundle of blankets meant for her and her husband, who she needed so bad at the moment, but she had to fight.

But in a flash the man was kissing her, shoving his tongue down her throat as he held her hands over her head forcing her to enjoy it. She closed her eyes tight to not see her attacker but just enjoy the moment, call her crazy…but he was a good kisser. He kissed her so roughly, licking and biting on her lip as he sucked on her tongue causing her to moan into his mouth, he liked this. He started kissing down my shirt until he reached my hard nipples, he started sucking and biting them through my shirt causing my body to move upward toward his mouth, I could not believe I was allowing this to happen…

This woman tasted so good, her breasts were just the right size to fit in my mouth. I licked and sucked on both of them until they were hard and pointy under her shirt. I kissed lower and lower until I reached my goal, her wet flower. I slowly pulled her shirt up with my free hand and held her hands behind her back now and started to kiss and lick all around it, this woman gave off such an intoxicating aroma…just then she spoke, "You won't get away with this..", she could barely keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head and I was just beginning. I spoke between kisses around her wet and throbbing flower, Of course….*kiss* …..I will…..*kiss*….No one….*kiss*…..is stronger than me..*kiss*. I looked away as he stared up at me with dark red eyes, I could barely make out the features of his dark face, the light of the fire place was growing thin because the fire was dying, my only light in this dark, erotic place. She started his attack on my throbbing bud. The minute he started sucking on it I started to moan, he had my entire bud in his mouth as he sucked on it so hard my started to thrust upward to keep up with the rhythm. I arched my back as I came so hard I nearly passed out, my breathing was out of control as he continued to suck and lick on my bud, the orgasm was pain and pleasure at the same time. He spoke from above the mess he just made between my legs, "Well look at you woman, so ready for me to be inside you…so wet ..", he shoved two of his fingers inside me, "And so tight…", He let my hands go and that was my break through to run. I got up and sprinted towards the kitchen, for a knife maybe? Who knows, but before I made it over to the dishes he had me pinned against the kitchen table. He picked me up and placed me on it and wrapped my legs around him. He roughly kissed my neck and growled in my ear, "I will have you right here….", I could feel him reach inside shorts as he kept kissing me on the neck, next thing I knew he was slowly pushing inside me. Dear Kami, he was huge. I gasped as he pushed his full length inside me, I held on to his shoulders for balance and he grabbed my ass and lifted me up, causing all my weight to shift onto his member. His hands moved to my thighs as he balanced both of us and started a slow, hard pace. He thrust was hard and forceful, but slow. Each thrust had a burst of power causing me to moan so loud that he kissed me to muffle the sound. I pulled and tugged on his wild hair as he bought me so close. I could feel my body giving in to the pleasure I was receiving. I moaned right above his lips, "Fuck me harder", well…I got my wish. Four thrust later my entire body numbed up and I could on see the darkness in the back of my head as my eyes rolled back as far as humanly possible. I screamed out in pleasure as I came so hard I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling, which was impossible with the death grip this man had me in at the moment. My body jumped uncontrollably for a few moments as I tried to steady my breathing.

The man looked me in the eyes and kissed me one last time before placing me on the kitchen table, still not being able to fully see him because of near darkness. He then pulled his shirt over his head as I helped him take it off, he kissed me and pulled my long shirt over my head tossing it in a pile with his clothes, we were now body to body, and it felt amazing.

We started kissing again as the woman dug her nails into my chest causing me to growl, I pulled her closer and continued my assault on her tongue. I picked her up and carried her down the hall to "their" bedroom. I dropped her on the bed and she gave me a confused look, I just smirked, "On your knees", she wasn't the obedient type, so I flipped her over and pulled her rear towards me, just enough to touch my hard, wet member. I looked up and saw a full body mirror on the wall, perfect. I turned her towards it and the reflection showed me this beautiful woman, with nothing but the full moon for light inside the room. A shadow remained over my face stopping just below my neck. I climbed onto the bed behind her, I gave her rear a few hard smacks, causing her to moan. She was being a good girl now. I slowly entered her, causing her to gasp a little at my swiftness. She arched her back allowing me more space inside her flower which was now soaking wet. I grabbed her neck and kissed her roughly before pushing her back down hard, she enjoyed this..being handled so roughly. Such a naughty one. I started a slow pace but then picked I up immediately. I could see the white of her eyes as they rolled into her head. The slapping noises of her rear against me and her moans were pure bliss to my ears. I watched in the mirror as her mounds bounced back and forth, back and forth as I entered her from behind over and over. I could hear the bed squeaking as I took this woman just as planned.

I could see her fist holding the bed sheets, she was close. I licked my fingers and reached under to her swollen bud, this drove her crazy. I started to massage it as her moans grew so loud they were near screams. I looked into the mirror to catch her staring at my shadow covered face. Small strands of her hair were plastered to her forehead from the sweat that now covered her brow. She was biting her lips trying to suppress her moans, she was doing a terrible job. She reached backed and dug her nails into my chest, I growled out loud and sped up my pace, causing her to bounce uncontrollably because of my fast pace, which also matched my hand's pace on her bud. She hid her face in the sheets until I demanded otherwise, "Look in the mirror, I want to see your face when you come…", I growled and picked up the pace as she tried to look in the mirror.

He was in full control, I was so close it was painful but I never wanted this to end, but my body had other plans. I grabbed the sheets as I came on him. My flower tightened around his member causing him to nearly come. He held my hips in place as I rode out my second orgasm. My body was shaking so badly, my breathing unsteady as I came off my high and slowly came back to reality.

This woman had me so close, I had to have her now…, So I flipped her over on her back and entered her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our bodies were covered in sweat as I kissed her a few times before entering her. She pulled me close as I started a hard fast pace in and out of her. I hid my face in her neck as she dug her nails into my back, for a human man it may have been painful but for me, it was only pleasure. I could hear her moans as our bodies smacked into each other over and over causing the head board to go insane. I pushed up and held her legs open by her ankles giving me more room to enter her. I held her ankles as I pounded inside her over and over. She was now playing with her hard nipples adding to the pleasure I was giving her. My eyes rolled back in my head a little, I was too close, I wanted to come now. Just then she screamed, "I'm coming again", as her body tensed up around my member I immediately hid my face in her neck and pounded into her so hard her nails were now causing a little blood to show on my back. I got lost in the moment and came inside of her, she held on as I lost control of my body. I ripped the sheets as I was fully enclosed by my orgasm I let out one loud growl and my body started to loosen up. I looked up and kissed her as she started to drift off to sleep with me still inside her, I rolled over and lay behind her pulling up what was left of the sheets and comforter over us.

It was early the next morning, I opened my eyes to a very bright sun and a very sore lower body. I noticed I was lying on someone's chest and looked up to see my favorite person. As if he knew I was staring his eyes slowly opened, back to their normal color, he spoke with a goofy smile, "Hey Chi, did we have fun last night or what?", I blushed a little…I had no idea our sex game would be so successful. Having my husband pretend to be another man breaking into my home to pleasure me was just a shot in the dark, I never expected those results. With the full moon, Goku was much more animalistic adding to the effect of a "new lover", I answered him through an equally goofier smile, "It was the best night of my life Goku, I love you", he kissed me softly and whispered, "I love you too, Chi".

I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it O_O *turns on A/C, its soooooooooooooo hot in here! _! I little lemon goodness for my lovely readers to get everyone through this work/creative week! Take care and remember, Be Inspired.


End file.
